


Pet Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, combinations of all pairings, it is legal in this society, they are always naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: After a long day of work, Taemin's pets make everything better.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Kim Jaejoong, Lee Taemin/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Lee Taemin/Park Yoochun, Lee Taemin/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	1. Kiss Me, Touch Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Taemin rotated his neck, trying to dispel some of the tension coursing through him. His reflection in the mirrored-walls of the elevator looked tired, drawn out, stretched thin. Exhausted.

It was almost ten.

He cursed and loosened his black tie and unbuttoned the top button of his blue shirt.

Before the elevator stopped on his floor (yes, _his_ floor), Taemin removed his jacket and flung it over his arm. Winter was approaching, which meant the sun set before seven. Taemin hoped he’d left a light on for his pets. He had never meant to leave them alone for so long.

But when business connections in America needed to talk to him, he had to stay in the office.

The elevator slowed and stopped, and the doors opened. Taemin moved quickly through the opulent reception area with marble floors and intricate molding around the soft, tan walls. At the far end stood the double doors that led into his apartment. The butler Jinki was nowhere to be found, but that made Taemin happy, not irritated. He had told the man on more than one occasion that if he was not home by seven, he could leave. He didn’t want the man to stand by his door for too many extra hours and miss being home, sleeping or going out.

He swiped his keycard through the lock and it beeped, turned green, and the door unlatched. Taemin opened the door slowly and entered his darkened apartment. There was a light burning somewhere and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Micky hated the dark. The other four could handle it, but Taemin had rescued Micky from another chaebol’s son who left the poor thing locked up in a dark cabinet most of the day.

“TaeTae!”

And just that cry, from Xiah, was enough to drain all the tension from his body and he smiled as he set his briefcase down, and threw his coat over the back of a chair.

More than one set of feet thudded around the suite and Taemin had just enough time to steady himself before Xiah was plastered to his side, arms around his waist, head just at his chest. A moment later, Hero was there too, round pretty face stretched in a smile.

Max, his arrogant, naughty youngest, stayed in the main room, sitting back on his feet with a glare in his eyes. The gag Taemin had put in his mouth this morning was still there, the skin on his cheeks red and indented from being on too long. Taemin felt slightly guilty but didn’t let it show. Max had a sharp tongue and sharper teeth and Xiah would sport the teeth marks on his inner thighs for days.

“TaeTaeTaeTaeTae,” Uknow almost shouted, bouncing in excitement.

Taemin laughed and reached over Hero and Xiah to run his hands through Uknow’s shaggy hair.

“You were gone so long,” Hero whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Taemin said. He moved his two clingy pets away just enough to kneel and gathered them close. Hero smelled of roses and fruit, and Xiah smelled of tea, and Taemin shut his eyes, arms around their necks and took deep breaths.

“My hug!” Uknow said. “Hug me! Hug me!”

Taemin laughed and reached for him, tangling his hands in his hair and yanking him into their hug. Uknow whimpered, body going slack, eyes open, mouth parted just enough to show off crooked teeth.

“Uknow baby,” Taemin whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Uknow moaned, and Hero and Xiah asked for kisses too.

With lips pressed against Hero’s plump mouth, different hands ran through his hair, and Taemin moaned and tilted his head back. He smiled at Micky, his delicate darling with his long hair and round face. Taemin liked Micky’s eyes the most. They still held a bit of fear from his previous owner’s abuse, but every day, the pet was more open, more quick to smile, and he shuddered less and less when Taemin touched him.

“Hi, Micky,” Taemin said, and let Micky lean forward enough to kiss him.

Max whined, and Taemin turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Max huffed and crossed his arms and looked away. Stubborn thing. With one hand on Micky’s shoulder, and the other tangled in Uknow’s hair, Taemin stood. Hands ran up and down his thighs, and his pets smiled up at him.

Taemin took a deep breath. “Did you all eat?”

“Yes,” they chorused.

“Jinki fed us,” Xiah said.

“Before he left,” Hero added.

“Good.”

“Not Max,” Uknow said.

No wonder the thing was irritated. A hungry Max was not a good thing to deal with. And Taemin knew that even if he left food out for him, the stubborn toy would refuse to eat it just to be rebellious.

Taemin walked over to Max and ran his hand through his hair. Max arched into the touch and whimpered behind the gag and then scowled at him with an angry glare.

Taemin smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Did you apologize to Xiah like I told you to?”

Max would have pouted had his lips been able to move.

“He did!” Xiah said happily.

“How?”

“He let me touch him all day, and he let me sleep by him when we took a nap, and he let me choose the spot, so we laid on the rug by the window, and he didn’t sleep but didn’t move and didn’t even care when I drooled on him, even though it was kind of gross!”

Hero was nodding, corroborating the story, and Max’s cheeks were pink with a blush.

“Does that mean you forgive him?”

“Yes, TaeTae! Please don’t be mad at him anymore.”

Taemin tangled both hands into Max’s hair and yanked his head up. The pet winced, but did not protest more than through a glare. “He needs to learn not to bite so hard,” Taemin said sternly.

“It’s okay! They don’t hurt now! He put more ointment on them just like you told him to!”

Taemin kept the stern expression on his face for a little longer and then said, “Don’t bite so hard. Biting is intoxicating, but Xiah is not a chew toy nor is he dinner.”

Max nodded, pulling his own hair a bit, and he moaned. Satisfied, Taemin unclasped the gag around his face. He knew that Max would probably bite one of them hard enough to break skin again. He was so enthusiastic, and it was hard for Taemin to discipline him for something that he loved so much.

“I’m sorry,” Max said, voice gravelly, eyes on the ground.

Taemin’s heart tightened and he fell to his knees, gathered Max into a hug and held him tightly. Max’s body shivered, but Taemin knew he wouldn’t cry. He heard a sniffle to his right, and knew that Micky was holding back his emotions, and if he looked, he knew that Hero would be holding him tightly. The two of them were so close. Hero had latched onto Micky as soon as Micky had moved in with them.

“It’s okay, Maxie!” Xiah said and wrapped his arms around their necks, planting a kiss on Max’s cheek. “Come on! You need to eat your cake!”

“Cake?” Taemin said.

Xiah bit his lip and looked down. “Um ...”

Taemin’s eyes widened. They were only allowed cake as a treat when they were particularly well behaved.

“Minho brought us cake!” Uknow said excitedly. “But we didn’t eat it until after Jinki fed us dinner! Minho said it was okay.”

Taemin shut his eyes in annoyance. Damn best friend. When he knew he’d miss lunch at his house, he’d sent Minho a text asking if he’d go check on his pets. He spoiled them rotten. “Did you tell him you only get cake and cookies if you’re really good?”

“Yep! And he said we’re always really good, so we should always have cake!” Hero said with a happy smile.

Taemin couldn’t really argue that, but it wasn’t the point. With a sigh, he ran his hand down Hero’s cheek and nodded. “You are always so good.”

“Except Max!” Micky said and then meeped, and shut his mouth and covered it with his hands.

The others laughed. “Max is naughty!” Uknow said.

“But we like it when he’s naughty,” Hero said.

“Always naughty!”

The two of them crumpled together in laughter, and Taemin smiled, not sure why that was so funny. An inside joke, that the other three understood because they were smiling, too. Taemin hated that he was missing out on a joke. He hated that he had to spend so much time away from his darlings that he did not know everything about them. The tension and stress from his day returned full force, and he shut his eyes, breathing speeding up. He hated his job, hated his life, hated his father for forcing it on him.

Yes, it meant he was rich and had this amazing apartment and five amazing pets, but it almost wasn’t worth it.

He needed a vacation.

More than one set of hands ran over his body, fingers dug into his shoulders, fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

“Master sad,” Micky whispered and kissed his cheek.

“TaeTae,” Xiah said patiently.

It was taking a very long time for Micky to get out of the habit of calling Taemin “Master” like he had with his old owner.

“TaeTae sad,” Micky repeated.

Taemin smiled. “I’m okay. It’s just been a very long day.”

“We make you better!” Uknow said.

Taemin wasn’t sure if that was an offer or a statement, but it was true, either way. They made him feel so much better. People thought he was insane for having five pets, but he could not imagine his life without a single one of them. He hadn’t realized that something had been missing from his life until he got Micky five months ago. And now the five of them were perfect. They got along and complimented each other. Yes, they argued and fought and made each other cry (more Max than the others), but they were best friends too, and Taemin couldn’t ask for anything better.

“Come on,” Taemin whispered trying to hug all five at once. “Let’s get ready for bed. Are you hungry, Max?”

Max nodded, and Taemin smiled. Maybe Max really was learning.

Taemin stood up and moved slowly through the living room to the kitchen. He would have moved faster, but he had five clingy pets that didn’t want to let him go. He really had been gone too long today. He went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. There was a plate of food wrapped up and a piece of cake that had nothing over it, and the frosting was practically dried out.

“Is TaeTae hungry?” Hero whispered. “I can make you food.”

“That’s okay,” Taemin said and smiled at his most beautiful pet. “I’m too tired to eat.”

“I don’t need to eat if you want to go to bed,” Max said and rubbed his face on Taemin’s thigh.

“No, you haven’t eaten all day, baby.”

Taemin took the covered plate and popped it into the microwave for a minute. He spent the time running his hands through all of their hair, scratching at their scalps, and letting their smiles, moans and touches relax him yet again. The microwave beeped and Taemin set the plate on the floor. Max sat cross-legged and attacked the food with eager fingers. Taemin took the piece of cake and broke off a piece. He popped it into his mouth and moaned. It really did taste good.

“That’s Max’s!” Xiah shouted and pouted.

Taemin raised his eyebrow at Xiah and said, “He’s still in a bit of trouble, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but ... but ... but ...”

“He deserves it!” Hero said.

“Why?”

“Because Minho tried to take off the gag so he could eat it, and he said that he wouldn’t tell if we didn’t, but Max said no! Well, Max ran away and hid, because he knew that you would be upset if he took off the gag and it isn’t fair! Because he knew!”

Taemin let himself smile and nodded. “Okay. He can have most of it, but it really is good cake and Minho didn’t bring me a piece.”

“He ate yours,” Micky whispered, and then covered his mouth with his hands again.

“Did he?”

“Yep, yep, yep,” Uknow said. “He said that you wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t even know you had a piece in the first place.”

Taemin laughed and took one more bite of the cake. He waited until Max was done eating, leaning against the counter with his eyes shut. His normally hard features relaxed in peace, and Taemin felt guilty all over again. He’d only meant to gag Max until lunch. He mentally cursed his father and his father’s finance company again.

Taemin broke off a piece of cake and pressed it against Max’s lips. With a whimper, Max opened his mouth and accepted the treat.

“Minho didn’t feed you with his fingers, did he?” Taemin murmured.

Five incredulous looks pointed at him, and Taemin smiled. “Good.”

“That would be scandalous!” Hero said and Uknow giggled and the two of them collapsed again in a pile of laughter.

Taemin smiled at them. Probably something from the dramas that Hero loved to watch. He fed Max the rest of the cake, saving a few small pieces for the other four. Max wanted to protest, but he bit his lip against it.

“Let’s go to bed,” Taemin whispered when the last bit of chocolate frosting was licked off his fingers by Xiah’s tongue.

“Master take a shower?” Micky whispered.

Taemin shook his head. “No. Too tired. I want to sleep.”

“Okay! Sleep!” Uknow announced and held his hand in the air. “To bed!”

Hero giggled. “A quest, a quest!”

“Dangers await on our way!” They both laughed loudly.

“Guys,” Taemin said patiently.

“Sorry!” Uknow whispered and tugged at his arm. The other four did the same and Taemin let himself be led through the suite and to his master bedroom. He sat on the bed and went to lean back, but Uknow stopped him. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, while Xiah and Max worked on his belt. Uknow slid the button-down over his shoulders, and Hero gripped the hem of his undershirt. Taemin lifted his arms and it was tossed aside, and the lifted his hips for Max to pull off his pants and boxers at once. Xiah pulled off his socks.

Micky pulled back the blanket and Taemin scooted back. Max lay right on top of him, glaring at the others, daring them to protest. Taemin chuckled and pressed a kiss to his scowling lips. “Be nice.”

Max huffed and shifted down enough to cuddle against his neck. Xiah pressed against one side, and Micky the other. Hero was down further, hugging his leg. Uknow went and turned off the light, and Taemin felt Micky shudder. A moment later, a soft glow permeated across room from the nightlight and Micky relaxed. It had taken them all a few weeks to get used to sleeping with the light, but for Micky, his pets would do anything. Uknow climbed up on the bed and stayed at his feet, curled on his side and smiling up at him.

Taemin shut his eyes, arms curled around bodies. He relaxed, brain and thoughts slowing, as one by one his pets fell asleep around.

“Love you all,” Taemin whispered.

Only Max was still awake and he turned his head enough to press a weak kiss to Taemin’s chin. “Love you, TaeTae.”

\---

Taemin woke up in the morning with a groan on his lips and fingers tightening in soft hair. Lips pressed kisses to his thighs, and a tongue lapped at one of his nipples. Warm wet heat enclosed his cock and he moaned, hips lifting, sliding his erection into someone’s mouth. Another set of lips pressed against his and he moaned into the sweet kiss that he knew was from Hero. Hands pushed at his thighs, and his legs spread and another mouth sucked on his balls. All the sensations were coursing through him faster than he could contemplate them. Too many mouths and too many hands to keep track of.

Taemin didn’t even try, just shut his eyes and the let the feelings wash over him. The mouth on his dick moved and another replaced it. Teeth bit down around his nipple and Taemin hissed Max’s name in admonishment. The pressure lessened and Taemin opened his eyes enough to see Max and the apology in his gaze. He was always so very eager, which was normal for the youngest. Taemin tangled his hand in Max’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Hero whimpered in protest, but then hummed when Max only joined their kiss and didn’t try to push Hero away like he normally would when he wanted Taemin all to himself.

Tongues bathed his cock and balls. The little wet slurps and Taemin’s moans echoed through the bedroom that was bathed in a soft glow from the dawn light.

“Pretty darlings,” Taemin muttered.

All the attention increased, and Taemin whispered more words of praise. Their enthusiasm always tripled when Taemin told him how good they were. All five of them were humping either him or the bed.

“My babies, so good, and so cute. So sexy.”

Micky came first, still unused to the soft attention compared to the violence he was treated with before. He panted, mouth against the bend of Taemin’s hip and rocked his body until his cock pulsed sticky fluid all along Taemin’s leg. Once one of them came, the others always raced for their own finish. Uknow and Xiah stroked each other, mouths still on Taemin’s dick though their ministrations were less polished and more sloppy and wetter.

Taemin reached for Max, fingers dipping into his cleft. The pet whimpered and moved his mouth to Taemin’s shoulder, biting sharply on the muscle as his body went taut and then snapped, and he sprayed his orgasm all over Taemin’s stomach. Uknow whined and left Taemin’s cock to lick up the mess, and Taemin moaned when his erection was swallowed to the hilt by Xiah’s mouth. The two of them came almost at the same time, fingers tightening, grips faltering, and they added more of a mess to Taemin’s body.

“I win,” Hero whispered into their kiss, and his movements against Taemin’s side slowed.

Taemin smiled. Hero was the oldest and managed to control himself better than the others. He won a lot.

“You did,” Taemin whispered. “Such a good boy.”

Hero blushed. Taemin sat up and pulled Hero over his lap. The others moved off him to recover, although they kept some part of themselves connected to Taemin.

He held up his cock and put his hand on Hero’s hip, directing him back. Hero’s head fell forward and he moaned when Taemin penetrated him. With a cry, he sat, taking Taemin’s cock all at once. Taemin’s eyes shut from the intense pressure, and he waited for a few seconds, hands flexing on Hero’s ass. Hero whimpered, and Taemin wanted to reprimand him and tell him it was his own fault, but couldn’t really do more than moan. He held Hero steady and lifted his hips, up and down, slowly at first, and then Hero dropped and met his thrusts and Taemin moaned. He buried his face into Hero’s neck and sucked and chewed on the pale delicate skin until it was imprinted with teeth and covered in purple splotches.

Maybe Max was just learning from his master.

Hero’s breathing sped up and his movements faltered. He sneaked a hand between them and if he wasn’t so close to coming Taemin would have protested.

Hero cried out, bouncing hard and fast. He pushed Taemin’s arm and Taemin fell back to the headboard, moaning, but it was worth it and through blurry eyes watched as Hero’s cock twitched and he shot thick white strands of come all over Taemin’s chest and stomach.

And then he collapsed, body heaving with deep breaths.

Taemin’s urge lessened and he rubbed his hands up and down Hero’s body to calm him down.

After a moment, Max shoved him. “My turn. My turn!”

“Hush,” Taemin said. “Ask nicely.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Max pouted but said, “Please, Hero, let me have a turn riding TaeTae’s cock.”

Hero grinned and then nodded. With a moan, he shifted up and Taemin’s erection slipped from him and landed in Hero’s mess with a splat. Hero kissed Taemin for a moment and then moved. He kept an arm around Taemin’s waist where there was space between the headboard and his body. He leaned up and licked at a few drops of his own come.

Max eagerly climbed on his lap and Uknow’s hands held up Taemin’s cock and Max sat and then moaned deeply. His fingers dug into Taemin’s shoulders and Taemin let him set the pace, rocking his hips back and forth, mouth open in a whimper. Taemin reached between them and stroked Max’s cock. Being the youngest had its advantages and within minutes, Max was spraying another load of come all over Taemin’s skin.

Hero, since he was the winner, said that Xiah was next, and Xiah eagerly took Max’s place. Xiah didn’t come again, neither did Uknow, but Hero let them ride Taemin’s cock for a few minutes a piece, and then demanded they suck on each other until they both came down the others’ throat. Taemin thought that was a great idea and he watched them for a while, eyes on Xiah’s plump ass as it bounced. He stroked himself, and then tentative hands ran up his thighs, and Taemin looked at Micky.

“Do you want a turn?” Hero asked gently.

Micky bit his lip, unsure. Still so scared.

Hero smiled and said, “You can. TaeTae wants you to.”

Taemin nodded. “I do. So much, my beautiful Micky. Please.”

Micky rubbed his arms, but did not protest when Taemin pulled him close. He body was shaking as he straddled Taemin’s waist. Hero crawled behind him and pushed him forward, and Taemin wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Hero spread his ass and smiled and leaned down and licked up Micky’s cleft. The pet shivered in his arms, but did not protest. He started humping Taemin slowly, his cock hardening as it slipped through the mess of Hero and Max’s releases.

Micky tensed up when Hero slipped a finger inside him.

“It’s okay, Micky,” Hero said. “It’s just my finger. Do you like it?”

Micky nodded, hiding his blush against Taemin’s chest.

Hero smiled widely and licked around his finger, pumping it slowly. A moment later, Max curled away and reached into the drawer for lube. They rarely used lube, his pets’ bodies were used to and created for sex. But Taemin would do anything to keep Micky relaxed.

“Can I put in another finger, Micky?” Hero whispered.

Micky nodded and winced when Hero did as he had asked.

Taemin ran his hands up into Micky’s hair and pulled lightly, enough to tilt his head up. He closed his lips around Micky’s pouty lower lip and sucked lightly. Micky moaned, arms going around Taemin’s neck. Taemin held him close, leaving one hand in his hair and the other he ran up and down his spine. Micky was still underweight, bones jutting up under his hand, but he wasn’t sickly anymore, or close to starvation.

Taemin smiled into the kiss and whispered, “Love you, Micky,” and Micky smiled so brightly that it made all the pain of Micky’s past worth it.

“Micky’s ready!” Uknow announcing and Micky tensed up again.

Taemin cursed the eager slut in his mind, but kept his eyes on Micky. “Do you want to sit on my cock, Micky?”

Micky shuddered but didn’t answer.

“Are you scared?”

Micky nodded.

“Don’t be. You don’t have to and if you want to, you can go at your own pace. I won’t hurt you.”

Micky squirmed, cheeks going pink. He buried his face in Taemin’s neck, slowly rocking against him. “I ... I do, I want ... but ...”

Taemin rubbed his hand up and down Micky’s spine again, letting his fingers dip into the cleft along with Hero’s.

“You won’t make it hurt?”

“No, love,” Taemin said softly. “Never. And you can stop immediately if it hurts.”

Micky pulled his face back and met Taemin’s eyes.

Taemin smiled. “You’re too pretty to hurt. My beautiful Micky.”

Micky swallowed deeply, but nodded, and Hero shouted out in joy and moved and held Taemin’s dick up. He put a hand on Micky’s waist too and the two of them gently lowered Micky down. Taemin moaned when his dick was squeezed into Micky’s tight body. He had owned Micky for almost five months which meant it’d been five months since Micky had been penetrated and it was almost too tight. Taemin pulled his hips away, cock practically popping out of Micky.

Hero huffed in irritation and impatiently brought them together again. Taemin moaned, fingers gripping Micky’s hips tightly. He was glad he couldn’t actually see himself stretching Micky’s tight hole. He probably would have already come.

“Sexy,” Uknow said, propping his chin on Hero’s shoulder to watch.

Micky’s eyes were squeezed shut and his nails were adding half-moons into Taemin’s chest. He lifted his hips and Taemin slipped from him again. This time it was Xiah who held him up. All four pets were behind Micky now, watching as Taemin squeezed into his little hole again.

“Okay?” Taemin asked, voice cracking as Micky’s body settled down a couple more inches.

Micky nodded. “Feels ...feels good, Master.”

“TaeTae,” Xiah and Max both said.

Micky smiled. “TaeTae.”

Taemin smiled back and brought their mouths together in another kiss. Slowly, Micky lowered himself until he was sitting flush, and Taemin’s cock pulsed inside him. With a whimper, Micky moved, just a little, and he whined, but moved again, and then again, until he was steadily riding Taemin’s cock. The other four all had their hands on his back, supporting him and telling him how pretty he was and how sexy it was to watch Taemin inside him for the first time.

Taemin couldn’t believe how tight Micky was. How intoxicating, and it was taking all of his self control not to throw Micky down to the bed and slam himself over and over into his tight body. But the thought of doing that, maybe doing it one day soon, was enough. And with all the teasing and all the attention and love from his pets, Micky on his cock for the first time was enough to have him coming way before he wanted to. He bit down on Micky’s lower lip too hard and moaned, hips jerking up, snapping in time to the pulsating waves of his orgasm. He broke away from the kiss, tilted his head back and cried out, body finally giving in and he pumped Micky full of his release.

He sagged against the headboard, and lips pressed against his skin. He whimpered when Micky moved and his softened cock slipped out of him.

“Yummy!” Hero said. “Can I lick you clean? Please! I won, so I should get to.”

Micky blushed and nodded and Hero buried his face in Micky’s ass and lapped at the come seeping from his entrance.

Max leaned down and licked at the weeping head of Micky’s erection, and Micky whimpered, fingers tangling in his hair. Not wanting to be left out, Uknow latched on to one of his nipples, sucking softly, and Xiah turned his head for a deep kiss, fingers tugging lightly on his balls.

Taemin smiled, watching as they pleasured his normally shy pet. He ran his hands up and down Micky’s thighs, squeezing lightly. And then Micky yanked away from Xiah’s mouth, fingers pulling at Max’s hair as he moaned and shivered and shot a load of come down Max’s throat.

Max moaned and sucked a little harder, swallowing everything until Micky was whimpering from the sensations.

And just like that, the five of them collapsed on top of him in a well-pleasured heap of love.

Taemin chuckled and ran his hands over their skin and into their hair. “Let’s go take a bath,” he said after a few minutes.

His pets nodded. “Please.”

He shimmied out from under them, leaving them in a pile of twisted naked limbs and went to his bathroom. He had a huge tub, had demanded one when the place was built for him. He only had Hero and Uknow then, but he knew that he wanted enough space in the tub to bathe with all his pets. He also knew he wanted more than two. He was lucky. One of the joys being Lee Hyungseung’s son was getting everything he wanted.

He started the water in the tub, throwing in some of the bath salts that Micky loved. He used the bathroom and went back to his bed. His pets were practically sleeping, and he crawled onto the bed to kiss their skin and wake them up enough to get to the tub. Hero’s face scrunched cutely and Uknow took a deep breath before bouncing up and saying, “Come on. Let’s go. Everyone up! Up! Up!”

“Shut up!” Max demanded.

Uknow crowed and pushed his cheeks together and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Max! Up! Bath! Let’s take a bath!”

Max grumbled, but did as he was told, and then he tugged on Xiah. “If I have to get up so do you.”

Xiah stuck his tongue out.

Eventually, the six of them settled into the steaming water, and Taemin watched as they washed each other. Except Micky. He stayed plastered to Taemin’s side, arms around his waist.

“Master ... um, I mean TaeTae?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for being so nice to me.”

“You deserve it, my darling.”

Micky blushed and hid his face in Taemin’s neck.

Hero had heard the exchange and hugged Micky from behind. “Ours. He is our darling.” Xiah joined them and then Uknow and Max, longer arms getting around Xiah and Hero so their hands could touch Micky.

Taemin nodded. “Our darling.”

“Does TaeTae have to go to work today?” Xiah asked and pouted up at him.

Taemin sighed, thought of all the meetings he had today and thought, fuck the consequences. He hadn’t spent more than a few hours at a time with his pets in so long. He shook his head. “No. I thought you’d all like to go to the park today.”

“The park!” Uknow said. “Really?”

“Really! The park!”

“The park!”

Taemin shushed them all and nodded. “Yes. But only if you hurry and wash and get breakfast and we’re all ready to go before nine.”

His five pets clamoured around each other, making a huge mess on the floor as they hurried to wash themselves. Taemin leaned back, smiling at their joy and happiness. There would definitely be consequences of him not going into work today. But what was the point of being the boss’s son if he didn’t take advantage of it every now and then?

And what was the point of giving his pets a task they could easily accomplish without making it a bit more difficult? Besides, it was still early. They could go to the park a little later.

With a smirk, Taemin climbed out of the tub and went to find some plugs, gags and cock rings for his beautiful darlings.


	2. Protect Me, Heal Me, Love Me

Taemin peeked into the bedroom, smiling at all five of his pets still asleep in the middle of his bed. Only years with them made it easy for him to determine which arm or leg belonged to which pet. He carefully shut the door, knowing they’d wake up in moments if they knew he was awake. He had only woken Micky hours ago when he had climbed out of bed, but a short kiss and a tender reminder that he was only going to make a phone call, kept Micky in bed with the other four. He had meant to return, but the conference call with his father and a Japanese executive had taken longer than planned.

Unbuttoning the collared shirt that he had donned for the occasion, Taemin headed to the kitchen. He pulled the shirt from his jeans and flicked it open. He thought of calling for Jinki to fetch breakfast, but decided that his pets deserved to be pampered and spoiled. Just for today. Well, maybe tomorrow, too.

With a smile, Taemin took the tea kettle from the stove. He emptied the water, rinsed it out, and added clean water. He put it on the burner and turned the temp up. The whistle would definitely rouse his babies, if the smell of coffee didn’t drag them out first. He definitely needed coffee after the three-hour-long conference that should have only taken one. He started a batch, and then moved to the cupboard and retrieved his pets pretty tea cups.

Hero had picked out the colorful, polka dotted cups long before any of the other pets had joined their home. Hero always used the pink one. It was his, and he wouldn’t even let Micky use it.

Taemin picked up their everyday cups and food dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. They had to be washed anyway.

Taemin retrieved a pan from the cupboard and set it on a burner. He took a bowl from another cupboard above the sink and eggs from the fridge. Taemin was about to crack the first egg when he heard the quiet shuffle of tired feet. He wasn’t surprised when arms went around his waist, one hand sliding under his shirt, and a face pressed into the back of his shoulder.

“Morning, TaeTae,” Uknow said with a yawn.

“Good morning, Uknow. Is everyone else up?”

Uknow shrugged. “Soon.”

The whistle blew and Taemin quickly moved the kettle off the heat.

“Do you want tea or coffee?”

Uknow pulled his head back and his eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Taemin said, fighting not to roll his eyes.

“Tea! Please! Raspberry!”

“Hush.”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I love tea!”

“I know you do.” Taemin moved down the counter, Uknow still clinging to him. Taemin was more than grateful that Uknow’s favorite tea just happened to be caffeine free. Same with Xiah’s. “Go sit.”

Uknow pouted, but did as he was told and sat in his spot on the floor. His eyes showed how excited he was to have tea. Taemin put the satchel into the purple cup and poured hot water over it.

“Wait until it seeps,” Taemin said.

“Okay, TaeTae. I wait. I be good.”

Taemin smiled and ran his hand through Uknow’s messy hair. “Yes. You are very good.”

Taemin managed to crack four eggs into a bowl and get them mixed up before Hero and Micky stumbled into the kitchen. Micky went right to Taemin for a hug, sighing happily.

“He had a nightmare,” Hero whispered.

Taemin frowned and dropped in front of him. He ran his hand over Micky’s cheek. “You okay?”

“Yes, TaeTae,” Micky said. “You’re here. I’m not there. Hero hugged me tight.”

“Good. Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, duh,” Hero said.

Taemin shot him a look and Hero bit his lip, smiling, and said, “Um, sorry?”

Taemin shook his head. “Coffee for you, too?”

Hero nodded. “Yes, please!”

“It’s not quite done. Go sit.”

Both of them sat in their spots, though Hero reached across Max’s empty spot to hold Uknow’s hand.

There were four flaky croissants leftover in a bag of treats that Kibum had brought over the day before. Taemin took each one and carefully sliced them diagonally. He popped a corner into his mouth.

Xiah came into the kitchen, leading a very sleepy Max. Max sat down and immediately leaned against Uknow’s shoulder, and Uknow put his arm around him. They both wanted tea, though Xiah wanted lemon and Max wanted black tea with honey. Taemin prepared each one of their cups (orange for Max and green for Xiah.) The coffee finished brewing and he poured it straight into the yellow cup for Micky and added sweetened creamer to Hero’s pink cup.

He handed Uknow his tea first, since he waited the longest, and then gave Micky and Hero their coffee. He poured himself a cup of coffee in the blue cup. He finished mixing the eggs with milk before Max and Xiah’s tea was ready.

“Thank you, TaeTae,” they all murmured and carefully handled the hot cups to sip at their drinks.

Taemin dunked the sliced croissant into the egg mixture and dropped it on the pan. There was space for about five of the odd sized bites. While they sizzled and cooked, he removed blueberries and strawberries from the fridge. He sliced the strawberries, placing three pieces on each matching polka-dotted saucer, and put five blueberries next to them. He flipped the toast to cook the other side. As soon as they were through, he put a piece on each plate, and then started another batch.

His pets were very excited about their breakfast, and barely holding still in their spots. Taemin put a plate in front of each one of them. Sometimes Taemin wished he had five hands so he could give each pet the same thing at the same time, but they were courteous and no matter who he served first, they always waited until everyone had something.

“Thank you, TaeTae,” they all exclaimed again, though Uknow’s was a bit louder and boisterous.

When the rest of the french toast was done, Taemin put it all on a single, bigger plate. And then, to his pets’ utter surprise, sat on the floor in front of them.

“TaeTae,” Hero muttered in awe.

Taemin smiled and crossed his legs. He took a piece of the toast and held it out for Max. “Youngest first.”

The youngest preened and would have shot the others a self-satisfied smirk if he didn’t want a bite of toast from Taemin’s fingers so much. After Max, he went to Uknow, “Oldest next”, but only because he was so wound up that he was about to spring from his seat.

“Yay!” Uknow shouted and leaned forward with his mouth open.

Taemin gave him the rest of the piece and picked up another. He took a bite and turned to the other three. “Hmm, now who?”

“Micky!” Hero said.

“Why Micky?”

“Because he hasn’t called your master for three whole days!”

Micky blushed and looked down.

Taemin nodded. “That is a very good reason.”

“He should have two bites!” Max said.

“Two!” Uknow nodded. “Two! Two! Two!”

Taemin hushed them and let Micky have the entire piece of toast. He ran his finger along his lower lip and smiled at him softly.

“Me next!” Xiah said.

Hero pouted. “I don’t want to be last.”

“I’m always last!”

Hero thought about that and nodded. “Yeah. It’s okay, TaeTae. Xiah can be next. I’ll be last.”

Taemin nodded and fed Xiah a piece and then Hero. There was still more, and Taemin ate a couple pieces himself. And then again, the last two he spread around the five, keeping the same order. After they all had eaten, Taemin said, “Finish your drinks. And then I have one more surprise for you.”

“More?!?” they all said, except Max who was taking a drink of his tea and almost spit it out.

“But you won’t get it if you’re not done and your plates in the sink in five minutes.”

His pets stared at him for a beat and then quickly sipped at their cooling drinks. They shared looks with each other, urging each other on.

Taemin chuckled and put his dishes in the sink. He headed out of the kitchen, slowing at the doorway to pull his shirt off. He let it fall to the floor and heard one of his pets inhale sharply.

“Hurry!” Uknow urged. “Hurry!”

“Shut your mouth and you hurry, Uknow!” Max said.

Taemin smiled and went to his bedroom closet. He found a different shirt, just a collared shirt in pale blue. He thought of changing his jeans to a pair that were less worn, but the denim soft and flexible, and he wanted to be comfortable today. He found a pair of clean socks and slipped them on his feet.

“TaeTae!” Xiah shouted from the main room. “We’re here. We’re here!”

Taemin left the closet and crossed his arms. The five of them were kneeling on the floor, in the same order, eager faces pointed up at him. It seemed that only Hero noticed he’d put on a shirt, and his ideas of what the surprise was were dashed.

“Very good!” Taemin said and ran his hands through each of their hair. “Now, one more time limit. Are you ready?”

“Yes, TaeTae!”

Taemin smiled. “We are going shopping.”

All five inhaled and Hero bit his lip against a shout.

“Outside clothes, leashes and slippers. Be ready in five minutes! Go!”

They scrambled from their places, pulling at each other to get to the dresser on the other side of the room. There were five drawers, one for each of them, Uknow and Max’s at the top since they were taller, and then Hero’s because he liked being in the middle and Micky’s because Hero insisted when he became theirs that Micky was always by his side, and Xiah at the bottom, which he liked, because he got to sit to pull on his shorts.

Although calling them shorts was a bit of an exaggeration. There were more like boxer briefs, but marketed as _Shorts for Pets!_. Most owners did not parade their pets around naked outside of their home if only because most (Taemin included) were incredibly possessive. The shorts were bad enough, and Taemin had considered dressing them in less fitting garments. But that would have caused people to talk and stare, and as the richest owner of more than a pair of pets, he was already talked about enough. He sat on his bed, leaned back on his hands and watched his pets get dressed.

Each one had more than one pair to choose from; Taemin did spoil them rotten. Uknow, as always, grabbed the first pair his hands landed on and he quickly slipped on the bright red shorts. Max deliberated between black and patterned gray, settling on the gray. Hero like all his shorts and always had the hardest time choosing. Micky had the least amount to choose from, but the light blue pair he slipped on contrasted well with his paler skin. Xiah had pulled out red too, and then decided he didn’t want to match with Uknow, put them back and pulled on a green pair. Hero had finally decided on black with light blue stars, so he would match a little with Micky.

The five of them filed out of the room, chattering about what they were going to buy when they went shopping.

Taemin fell to the bed with a moan and shifted his erect cock in his jeans, glad that he hadn’t changed into tighter ones. Taemin loved watching his pets slip clothes over their soft skin. He loved watching pert asses and soft cocks disappear and become enticing treats for later. Because as much as he loved watching them dress, he loved undressing them even more.

Rubbing his face, he sat up and stood in a fluid movement. He went to the intercom by the door and punched the button to call for Jinki.

“Yes, sir?” Jinki said.

“I will need the limo today.”

“Very well. Soon?”

“Five minutes. Well, maybe ten.”

Jinki chuckled. “I would call that soon. It’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Jinki.”

Taemin grabbed the bag of pet supplies, just in case he needed something, left the room and went to the living area

  
pic credit to bilybao.deviantart.com

He smiled when his pets came into view, kneeling by the main hall. Each had a leash attached to their collar and wore the soft soled slippers.

“Such good pets,” Taemin said and dropped in front of Hero. Hero smiled so widely and Taemin pressed a kiss to his lips. Hero squirmed and sighed happily. Without moving, Taemin gave Micky a kiss and then Max. He shifted to the side to kiss Xiah, and then did the same for Uknow. And then he gave them all another and then another kiss, until they were all laughing. He wrapped his hand around Max’s leash and yanked him forward. His other hand slid over his hip and into the gray shorts to cup his ass.

Max whimpered, legs spread over Taemin’s thigh. Another warm body molded to his side, and Taemin turned his head to kiss Hero.

He really wished he had five hands.

The intercom beeped loudly and Jinki’s voice crackled through the room. “Jonghyun is waiting, sir.”

Taemin shut his eyes. His pets whined in disappointment.

“You don’t want to go shopping?”

Uknow pouted. “We do but ...” He bit his lip.

“We want to play,” Micky whispered with a small smile.

Taemin grinned and kissed him. “I know. Me, too. But let’s go shopping and buy everything we need so tonight and tomorrow we don’t have to leave at all and we can play all day with new toys.”

“New toys!” Xiah shouted.

Taemin poked his nose. “Only if you all behave while we’re out.”

“We will! We will!” Uknow shouted.

Taemin nodded. “You usually do.” He used Uknow’s slightly broader shoulders to stand up and Uknow leaned his face into Taemin’s side.

“Love you,” Uknow whispered, and was quickly echoed by the others, and Taemin was nearly knocked over by the eagerness to rub against him.

Taemin laughed. “I love you guys too. Come on, let’s go.”

Like good pets, they all lifted their leashes, and Taemin took each one somehow ending up with Xiah and Max on one side and Hero, Micky and Uknow on the other. He opened the door and said hi to Jinki, his pets echoing the hellos with wide smiles, and a “We’re going shopping for new toys!” from Uknow and then Max hissing, “Not if you don’t keep your loud mouth shut.”

“Sorry! Maxie! Sorry!”

Jinki smiled at Taemin. “Have fun.”

Taemin returned the smile. He led his pets down the hall and they stayed behind him just as they should, matching his pace and walking carefully so they didn’t tangle their leashes.

Taemin hit the button for the elevator and held back a sigh when he couldn’t run his fingers through a pet’s hair. He needed five hands, damn it. In the elevator, the five of them kneeled around his feet, fingers linked together. They didn’t say anything, but kept their eyes up on Taemin in case he had a visual cue. The elevator stopped twice to let other people in, and one of them was Donghae, who had his own pet named Kyu.

Max and Kyu did not get along, and Donghae made sure to put his body between them.

Taemin said hello to him, and Donghae smiled.

Max actually growled and Taemin shot him a look and Uknow elbowed him in the side.

Donghae chuckled. “I still don’t understand why they don’t get along.”

“They’re too much alike,” Taemin said.

“Stubborn and too smart for their own good?”

“Yes.”

The pets in question were seething, glaring at each other, but Taemin knew that Max was worried about buying a new toy, so he kept his mouth shut, and Kyu was outnumbered, because the others would back up Max in a heartbeat, new toys or not.

“Where are you guys going?” Donghae asked and rubbed Hero’s head, who arched into the touch.

“Shopping!” Uknow practically shouted.

“We’re going to get new toys!” Xiah added.

“If we’re good,” Max growled.

“Right,” Uknow whispered. “Sorry, TaeTae.”

Taemin smiled at him and rubbed his head. “No shouting outside right?”

“Right!” they all said.

The elevator stopped and Donghae wished them a fun trip and pulled Kyu out (who threw one more glare at Max). Taemin made sure he had all five leashes still securely in his hands and led his pets out through the lobby, where they said hello to the doorman, and through the door. Jonghyun opened the back door, and Taemin stood to the side while all five pets crawled in, after saying excited hellos to "Jjong!". He released their leashes and told Jonghyun to go to the mall before following those pretty little asses into the car.

The door shut, and Taemin settled in his seat. Micky sat closest to him and Taemin reached over and pulled him into his lap. Micky straddled him and smiled and Taemin kissed him, a soft hold on the back of his neck.

“You’re my favorite,” Taemin whispered.

“Hey!” Hero said and tried to elbow Micky away.

Taemin laughed and hooked his hand around Hero’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “And you’re my favorite, and Uknow is my favorite, and Max is my favorite.”

“And me too?” Xiah asked with a pout.

“Yes, and Xiah is my favorite.” Taemin’s phone rang and he really didn’t want to let go of Micky to answer it. “Uknow, get that.”

Uknow shoved his hand into Taemin’s pocket and pulled out his phone. “It’s MinMin! Can I answer it please, please?”

“Yes.”

Uknow’s finger swiped over the phone and he said, “MinMin! ... No! No! It’s Uknow! Uknow! ...” Uknow giggled. “We’re going shopping! TaeTae is going to buy us toys.”

“If you would stop shouting,” Max growled.

“Hush,” Taemin said and ran his hand over Max’s cheek. “He’s always too loud around us. We aren’t in public yet.”

“He’s crazy.”

“You love him.”

“Yeah, but he’s still crazy.”

Taemin smiled.

“Can MinMin come with us? And KiKi! KiKi is with him.”

Taemin nodded. “If they want. We’re going to the Plaza Mall.”

“Yes! You can come! ... Okay! ... Okay! ... Bye bye, MinMin!” Uknow shoved the phone back in Taemin’s pocket. “He’s going to meet us there, he said!”

Taemin smiled and tugged Uknow close enough to kiss. “Good boy.”

Uknow smiled widely, showing off his crooked teeth.

Taemin moved down the seat a little and his hands slid into the back of Micky’s tight shorts.

“Kiss me,” Taemin demanded softly, still trying to let Micky understand that it was okay to do it without permission if he wanted. Micky leaned forward and Taemin shut his eyes just before their lips met. Micky shook slightly, but sucked wetly at Taemin’s lower lip until Taemin opened his mouth and their tongues met. More than one set of lips landed on his neck, and a pair of hands slip up his thighs and another shimmied up his shirt.

Tentative fingers touched his cheek and he slowed the kiss with Micky, turning his head just enough to let Hero join them. He slipped his tongue into Hero’s mouth and then pulled away, opening his eyes. Vision blurry, he watched them kiss, tightening his grip on Micky’s ass.

“I love watching you kiss each other,” Taemin whispered. He pulled Micky down and lifted his ass off the seat, rubbing his erection on Micky’s inner thigh. He knew he was only torturing himself. There was no way he’d come before they arrived at the mall. But he didn’t rightly care either, and let all five of them exchange kisses with him and each other..

As feared, in what felt like moments, the limo stopped and the driver announced through the intercom that they had arrived.

Taemin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Stop, my darlings.”

They echoed his sigh, but stopped, Max being the last one to release the grip his mouth had on Taemin’s neck.

All five of his pets were hard, dicks straining in the tight shorts. He thought of staying until they calmed down, but he knew himself, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop touching them if they stayed in the limo.

The door opened, and Taemin gave them a smile, and they all filed out of the limo. Taemin left last and had to adjust himself when he straightened up. The limo already drew some eyes, even more when the people saw his five pets waiting patiently next to the limo, each one holding his leash up, dicks still straining. Taemin fought a glare when the looks traveled down their bodies. It was his own fault for his utter lack of self-control.

“Thank you, Jonghyun,” Taemin said. “I’ll have our purchases sent out, and call you when we’re ready to go.”

He bowed. “Yes, sir. Enjoy your day.”

Taemin gathered the leashes into his hands and headed across the sidewalk and into the mall. His pets garnered even more attention, and Taemin didn’t need to turn around to know that they were standing tall, heads held high, hands clasped behind them.

They were always so good.

Taemin took them to _Shorts for Pets!_ first. He took a basket from the well-dressed man at the door. The store was filled with options for male pets and options for female on the other. Basic white and black came in packs of three and Taemin tossed a few of each into the small basket.

A hand tugged on his shirt, and Taemin looked back at Uknow. His eyes were wide, lower lip held tightly between his teeth. He pointed at the wall. Taemin turned and chuckled. On a mannequin were a pair of white boxers with purple polka dots. There were a few blue stars that matched the band, stitching and the brand name.

There was a display underneath with more colors.

“Do you like these, Uknow?” Taemin asked.

Uknow nodded.

“What about you guys?”

The other four nodded. Taemin smiled and found Uknow’s size in the purple, grabbed pink for Hero, yellow for Micky, orange for Max and green for Xiah. And as an afterthought, he grabbed the blue pair for himself.

He heard five distinct quick breaths.

Smirking, he continued through the store. Max really liked a dark red pair that had black stitching on the butt that formed a little devil figure. Taemin laughed and grabbed a pair for him. None of the others wanted one. Uknow was really excited about a bright yellow pair that had slightly longer legs. Taemin was reluctant to buy them for that reason, and then imagined himself sliding his hand up the back of Uknow’s thighs and under the leg. He put five different pair into the basket.

His cell phone rang, and he transferred leashes all into one hand and pulled it from his pocket to answer.

“Hey!” Minho said.

“Where are you?”

“The short shop, getting them presents.”

“Of course you are. You spoil them rotten.”

“I know.” Taemin saw Minho and Kibum in the doorway and nodded at him and ended the call.

All five pets’ eyes widened in happiness at seeing them, but only Uknow made a noise as the couple greeted them by scratching their heads.

“Wow, you are all being so good!” Kibum said and dropped to a knee. More than one pair of hands tangled in his newly-dyed blond hair. He laughed. “Do you guys like it?”

They all nodded quickly.

“Do you want us to help you lead them?” Minho asked and held out his hand.

“Sure,” Taemin said and handed Uknow’s leash to Minho because Uknow liked him so much, and Xiah and Max went to Kibum. “I’m going to grab a few more pairs of shorts for them and then go try them on.”

Minho chose three different pairs for Uknow, and Kibum put two of them back, saying they were hideous and hasn’t dating him taught Minho anything about fashion? Taemin trailed along after them, watching them argue about if blue or orange looked better with Micky’s skin. When the basket was full, Taemin forced them to go to the fitting rooms. Kibum and Minho looked more disappointed than his pets did, but besides the packs of plain black and white, each pet had at least five new pairs of shorts to try on.

An attendant unlocked the largest dressing room and all eight of them squished inside. Taemin saw everything getting chaotic quickly, so he snapped his fingers and his pets lined up against the wall, in their order, kneeled and looked up at him. They were very excited.

Taemin smiled. “One pair at a time. Do not move from those spots, okay?”

“Okay, TaeTae,” they whispered.

Taemin went back to the bench and sat next to MinKey. He handed each pet one of their own choosing, and leaned back to watch them change. Max was the first one stripped and redressed in his devil shorts.

Taemin spun his finger around and Max grinned and turned in a circle. The material curved his ass in all the glorious places, and the little bumps of his balls were visible when Taemin told him to spread his legs.

“Good. Those are perfect.” He held out his hand, and Max came to him. Taemin slid his hand over the soft material and moaned deeply in the back of his throat.

Max keened and pushed back into the touch.

“Hey, fuck,” Minho said and yanked on Taemin’s arm. He pointed to a sign that said, “We know you love your pets! But these rooms are for trying on clothes only!”.

Taemin pouted and squeezed Max’s ass and pushed him back toward the others. “Try on another pair.”

Taemin’s dick grew harder and his underwear wetter with each pair. The polka dotted ones were an absolute favorite.

“And whose are these?” Minho asked, waving the blue ones in Taemin’s face.

Taemin grinned and snatched them away.

“Try them on,” Kibum said with a leer.

All five of his pets had to quiet their giggles.

“Sorry. Only my darlings are going to get to see them.”

“Because we’re special,” Micky whispered.

Hero smiled widely at him and hugged him close.

“Very special,” Taemin replied and blew Micky a kiss.

He blushed and hid his face in Hero’s neck.

“Let’s go. We’ve been here for a lot longer than I meant to, and now I’m starving.”

His pets nodded.

Taemin gathered up all the shorts they were going to buy (leaving only three in the bin provided for those that they did not want). Minho and Key gathered up their leashes and they all left the dressing room. He led the way to the checkout and dropped all their choices on the counter. The man behind it smiled at him.

“This is going to take a little while,” Taemin said. “Go on ahead and see if you can find somewhere to eat.”

MinKey nodded and headed for the exit. Taemin watched until the man called his attention to the blue pair that were a different size than all the other ones.

“Oh, they’re a gift for a friend’s pet,” Taemin said smoothly.

The man smiled and finished ringing up the purchases. Taemin inwardly cringed at the total. Not that he couldn’t afford it but he really did only mean to buy each pet a single pair of new shorts. He handed over his credit card and paid. The man carefully folded each pair and put them in a sturdy bag.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “Your pets are adorable, by the way. Very well behaved.”

“Thank you. I put a lot of effort into training them.”

“I’m sure it’s worth the effort.”

“Definitely.”

The man laughed and winked “Enjoy your purchases.”

“Oh, we will.”

Taemin arranged for the bag to be taken to his limo, and then left the store. He headed for the center of the mall where the food court was, but detoured for a moment to use the bathroom. Not exactly smart, because he was still wound up from watching his pets try on their new shorts, and a grip of his hand just to piss made his cock fill. It took a few long minutes to calm down enough to pee. He washed his hands.

His phone beeped and he checked his messages. His secretary, with a question about a meeting on Monday morning, and could he reschedule, the client would like to know? Taemin told her yes, that was fine. It just meant he could go into the office later, and with the plans he had for tomorrow, he’d probably need it.

“Taemin!”

He lifted his head and smiled at Minho, who was waving his arm. He headed in their direction, eyes dropping to where his pets kneeled behind Minho and Kibum. He wondered why everything looked off for a moment, and then his heart stopped, and his breath caught and he counted again.

Four. Only four.

He met Hero’s eyes and they caught his panic in a moment, and then Taemin ran the rest of the way.

“Micky. Where’s Micky?”

“I thought he was with you,” Minho said.

“No, he ... I gave you their leashes.”

Taemin put a hand on a table and tried to breathe. Hands touched his thighs and sides and he looked down at his worried pets. Uknow tugged at his shirt, biting his lips so hard not to talk in his worry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Taemin muttered. “Wait here. I’ll be back.” He spun on his heel and went back the way he came. He told himself not to panic, over and over again. They had a system for this. They always had a system. But Micky hadn’t been with him long enough to really practice. Would he remember?

Oh, god, Micky. He was probably so scared.

Taemin reminded himself to keep breathing.

If he was taken to security and his microchip processed, someone might try to say Taemin was unfit to have him. If there was any reason at all for his ownership and ability to control five pets questioned, they’d be taken from him, and he could not have that. He couldn’t. He taught them all, if they were ever lost, to tell whoever asked that they were waiting for their master and he would be back in a minute.

It was ingrained into all their brains.

Except Micky’s.

Had he even told Micky more than once about the plan?

He wanted to run through the mall, but he didn’t. He didn’t want his panic to show and he was a businessman. He had a poker face. He rounded a corner and hurried his steps a bit more. He could see the blue sign for _Shorts for Pets!_ , but not anything else through the crowds of people.

And there was a group of people, including the man who had rung up his purchases, all around the front of the store.

And there, back pressed against the glass display wall, eyes wide and frightened, was Micky.

Taemin heaved a huge sigh of relief and schooled his features and walked purposely toward the group.

“If he doesn’t come soon, I’ll take you home,” one of them said.

Taemin fought back a growl and said, “Micky.”

Micky’s eyes shot up and he whimpered and then half crawled and half scrambled over to him. Taemin caught him and held him close.

“Told them, I did, that you were coming back, but you were gone so long, and you ... I ...”

“Hey, sshh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m here now.”

“You shouldn’t leave your pets unattended,” a man said.

Taemin opened his eyes and met all of their glares. “I didn’t. I knew where he was. Didn’t he say I was coming right back?”

“He’s terrified, how can you expect us to believe that?” asked the man who said he was going to take Micky home.

“His last owner abused him and let his friends abuse him. You were all circled around him, men he didn’t know. How do you expect him to act? Excuse us.”

The man who had run up his purchases nodded at him and gave him a relieved smile and tried to usher the men back into his shop.

Taemin turned away from them and, he didn’t care what he looked like, he kept Micky in his arms and carried him all the way back to the food court. He sat down and let Micky stay curled against his chest. The rest of them were so relieved and Hero hugged Micky from behind.

“What happened?” Taemin asked.

Micky shrugged. “I followed Hero, and stopped to look at something and I expected to be tugged, but I wasn’t, so I thought they all stopped, and then I moved and they were gone and I couldn’t see you, TaeTae, and ...” His chest hitched.

Taemin cooed at him and rubbed his head.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Kibum said and rubbed his arm.

Micky flinched and whimpered, burying deeper into Taemin’s shirt.

“We thought Taemin had you,” Minho said with a frown.

“It’s okay now,” Taemin said and pressed a kiss to Micky’s hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

It took a few more minutes for Micky to calm down enough to take a sip of water.

“Let’s go home,” Taemin said. “I don’t want to shop anymore and I just want to be home with you all.”

His pets nodded.

“Sorry,” Kibum said again.

Taemin really wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t. Five pets was a lot to keep track of. He knew that, and he had practice, but his friends didn’t. And Micky was okay. He was fine. Shaken and frightened a bit, but unharmed. That’s what mattered.

Minho used his phone to call for the limo, and then promised they’d call later to make sure everything was still okay.

Micky reluctantly climbed into the limo before Taemin and then immediately curled into his lap when Taemin sat down. Taemin held him close and ran his hands up and down his back. Other hands joined and the four surrounded them and kissed Micky’s back and shoulders.

“I-I’m s-sorry, M-micky,” Hero said, voice shuddering with tears. “I’m ... we-we forgot you and ... I’m ... sorry. Sorry!”

Micky turned his head and tried to smile. “I’m okay.”

“But we forgot you!” Uknow said loudly.

“Duh, stupid,” Max muttered, “you think he’s going to forget that?”

“Max,” Taemin said in reprimand.

“It’s okay,” Micky whispered. “I’m ... I’m used to--”

“No!” Hero said. “No!”

“Don’t say that!” Xiah shouted

“You are not supposed to being used to being forgotten. We were wrong! Wrong!”

“Wrong!” Uknow said and nodded.

Taemin pressed a kiss to Micky’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, love. So sorry.”

Micky nodded. “Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t, baby. I won’t. You did a great job, and you remembered what to say.”

“I ... they were going to take me away, and ...” Micky shivered and tried to curl into him more tightly.

Taemin sighed and let their hands relax him and Micky. Everything was a bit foggy from the adrenaline drop when they arrived home and Taemin made sure he had every leash and Hero attached himself to Micky and refused to let go, and Taemin didn’t blame him. They took the elevator up, and Jinki smiled in greeting when they came into view. His smile fell though.

“Is everything alright, sir?” he whispered and put his hand on Taemin’s shoulder.

Taemin nodded. “Just a scare at the mall. I’ll tell you about it later. Will you order lunch for us? We haven’t eaten. Indian food?”

Jinki nodded. “Of course, sir.” He opened the door for them.

“Thank you. Don’t let anyone bother us.”

Jinki nodded again.

As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, all five of his pets stripped, and Taemin didn’t care that they left their shorts and slippers in a messy pile.

He took Micky’s hand and led him right to the couch. He pulled Micky into his lap, hands in his hair and yanked him forward to kiss. Micky’s hands clenched on his chest. He ran his hands all over Micky’s body, just to reassure himself and Micky that he was here with him and not alone and scared. He kissed him and touched him until Jinki entered with their lunch. Taemin let them eat right there, sitting at the coffee table. He sat next to Micky and fed him pieces of chicken and naan.

When their lunch was done, Taemin moved the coffee table, told Max and Uknow to go get blankets and pillows. They curled up together, Taemin’s arms never leaving Micky, and watched TV all afternoon.

At five, Jinki let himself into the apartment.

“Taemin, sir.”

Taemin turned his head enough to look at him.

Jinki smiled and put a box down on the table. It was wrapped in yellow paper with white flowers. “Kibum and Minho stopped by, and they understood when I told them you did not wish to be bothered, but they left this for me to give to you. Do you need anything else today?”

“No, and take tomorrow off, Jinki. I won’t be leaving.”

“Thank you, sir. But do call me if that changes.”

“I will, but it won’t.”

“Very well, sir."

"Go see if you can catch Jonghyun before he leaves," Taemin said with a small smirk. "Go take a ride in a limo."

Jinki cleared his throat, and his cheeks went pink. "A fine idea, sir. Good night, beauties.”

Taemin’s pets smiled and said a chorus of goodbyes. Jinki left, and Taemin stared at the box before realizing he was going to have to get up to open it. With a sigh, he sat up and shifted over to the coffee table.

There was a hastily scribbled note on the top.

_For Micky  
From MinKey_

_We’re so sorry! We bought you presents so you can feel better! Share with the others, but you’re in charge!_

_Fighting!_  
♥♥♥♥♥  
MinKey 

Taemin chuckled. “This is for Micky.”

The others pouted, but Micky’s eyes went wide. “Me?”

“Yep, MinKey bought you a present.” Taemin read the note out loud.

“What is it?” Xiah said and poked the box.

“Open it!” Uknow said and bounced up to his knees.

Taemin turned Micky so he was sitting with his back to Taemin’s chest. “Go ahead and open it. It’s for you.”

Micky’s hands shook, but he pushed a finger into the fold of paper and tore the present open. When enough of the paper was off to see what was inside, Micky meeped, pushed back against Taemin and hid his blushing face in his hands.

Taemin chuckled and finished unwrapping the toy, well there was more than one in the box. “Well?” he said and pressed a kiss to Micky’s head. “Should we go play? MinKey said you’re in charge so it’s your decision.”

Micky shivered.

“Oh my gosh!” Hero said when he caught sight of the toys. “Micky, please. Please!”

“Yes, please!” Uknow said and then said, “Please,” again and again until the others echoed him and Taemin told them to shut up.

“These are Micky’s toys and it’s Micky’s decision.”

Micky uncurled enough to tilt his head back and his lips brushed over Taemin’s jaw. “I want to play,” he whispered. “Please.”

Taemin fought down his own shiver and then grinned. “Excellent.”

“Can we wear our new shorts, please?” Xiah asked.

“The polka dotted ones!” Uknow shouted.

Taemin smiled at Micky. “Do you want to wear your new shorts?”

Micky nodded and then the color on his cheeks darkened, and he said, “You, too,” that came out half a question and half a statement.

Taemin imagined himself in those shorts, with his pets and that toy and he nodded. “Definitely. Let’s go take a long bath and then we’ll play.”

“Yay!” Uknow crowed and he was the first one down the hall toward the bathroom. Max followed, grumbling about stupid immature pets and Xiah laughed and chased after Uknow. Hero hesitated for a moment, but followed them when Taemin told him to.

Taemin held Micky tightly for a moment longer, letting all his emotions from earlier translate into the firm hold of his arms.

“I’m okay, TaeTae,” Micky whispered. “I’m okay.”

“I know, but I’m still so sorry.”

“It was an accident,” Micky said pushing himself away to meet Taemin’s eyes. He smiled. “You love me, right?”

“Of course. So much.”

“Then no more sorries,” Micky said and crossed his arms with a firm look. “Only love.”

Taemin laughed and cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “Okay. Only love.”

“Love you,” Micky whispered breathlessly with their lips still touching.

“Love you.”

“TaeTae!” Max shouted. “Come on!”

Micky jumped, and then scowled down the hall. “Can we gag him tonight?”

Taemin laughed. “Definitely.”


	3. Tease Me, Fuck Me, Love Me

Taemin leaned on the counter and pondered his image in the mirror. His hair was still wet from their bath, but it’d dry soon enough. He checked his skin and tilted his head up. There was a small red mark on his neck from when Max sucked on his skin in the back of the limo. He traced it with his finger and smiled. His pets did not mark him often, but he loved it when they lost control of themselves. Especially the stoic and pristine youngest.

Taemin stretched and yawned. The bath really did relax him a bit too much, but he had five eager pets in his bedroom waiting for him to come out and play.

After their scare earlier, they definitely deserved to play with him.

Taemin removed the towel from his waist and hung it up on a bar. The blue polka-dotted shorts lay folded on the counter. Taemin picked them up. They looked too small, but the material stretched. He bent down and stepped into them. He pulled them up, and had to shift to get them up over his hips. Yeah, they were tight, but they weren’t as tight as he feared, and they fit him well. The cloth was very soft against his skin and cupped his cock in a very flattering way.

Definitely worth the money.

He turned sideways to look at the way they molded to his ass, actually accentuating the curve he had. His ass almost looked as plump as Xiah’s.

Oh god, Xiah’s ass in these shorts was going to look amazing.

Taemin’s cock pulsed and he shifted it just a bit and then rubbed it with his hand, thinking of Xiah’s ass, and Uknow’s thighs, and Hero’s tiny waist. His erection strained against the front, and Taemin shut his eyes from the pressure and how the material moved to accommodate him but still kept its tight grip around him. Oh yeah, definitely worth the money.

Making sure he wouldn’t stumble, Taemin used the counter and the wall to leave the bathroom. He detoured to the closet, and went to the side that held all their toys. Yes, Micky was in charge tonight, but only to a certain extent. Taemin knew what he wanted and needed, and he planned on showing Micky just how to be in charge, and keep his owner happy at the same time.

He opened the upper cupboard. On the back and the sides were hooks that held whips, gags, chains, restraints, handcuffs, and other dom things that Taemin used every now and then. He took the bondage belt from its hook and draped it around his waist and fastened it. It settled on his hips, right at the band of the shorts. He also grabbed five short chains with hooks on each end.

He headed to the door, stopped and grabbed a robe, just to draw out his pets’ frustration for a little while. He belted it closed loosely and then finally went out to the room.

The five rings around the belt clinked softly as he moved.

His beautiful pets were, as ordered, in their shorts and kneeling in a circle, backs to each other. Taemin knew that if they’d been able to look at one another, they would have ended up in a naked pile.

They looked just as amazing in the polka-dotted shorts as he knew they would. Especially Xiah’s ass. His fingers itched to grab it and never let go.

Micky’s new toys had been washed and were laying on a towel at the end of the bed.

“Such good, obedient pets,” Taemin whispered. He walked around them, dragging the chains on the floor and using his other hand to pet each head. He stopped in front of Micky and put a finger under his chin to lift his head up.

“Always look up,” Taemin said softly.

Micky smiled. “S-sorry, Mas-TaeTae. Sorry.”

“You’re in charge, well mostly. But before we start playing is there anything you want to tell me to do?”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Micky bit his lip, unsure.

Taemin ran his fingers around his face. “Anything. I’ll get on my knees for you, play with just you. Anything you demand of me.”

Micky’s cheeks flushed, and then he said, “T-take off the robe,” voice wavering.

Taemin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes. O-otherwise, you’ll wait until we’re all too crazy and we won’t get to appreciate it.”

Taemin laughed, and he heard more than one of his pets stifling their own laughter.

“Okay,” Taemin said and loosened the tie. He opened the robe right in front of Micky and let it fall off his shoulders.

Micky licked his lips, gaze traveling all over his body. He stopped at the belt for a moment and then he leaned forward, pressed his face to Taemin’s crotch and opened his mouth around his erection. They both moaned, and Taemin let the robe fall to the floor. He put his free hand in Micky’s hair, tangling his fingers in the short locks. He rolled his hips in slow circles and let Micky suck until the cloth was wet and Taemin was on the verge of coming.

He tightened his grip and yanked Micky’s head back. “Satisfied?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Taemin laughed and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Micky’s plump lower lip. “This is the first time you’ve been in charge. Do you know what it means?”

Micky’s face collapsed under his insecurity and if Taemin still didn’t have a hold of his hair, he would have looked down.

“What does it mean?”

Micky swallowed and whispered, “I have to tell everyone what to do.”

“Not have to,” Taemin correct. “Get to. You get to. But what’s the second part?”

Micky licked his lips. “Within ... within the boundaries you set up.”

“Good boy,” Taemin said and gave him another kiss. “My boundaries are the bed and these chains. Up on the bed, same circle, but face each other. Go.”

They scrambled on hands and knees up to the bed and as Xiah climbed up, Taemin caved and gripped that ass wrapped so nicely in green polka-dotted shorts.

“So beautiful,” Taemin said and spanked him, gaze focused on the movement of the muscles. He spanked the other cheek and then rubbed. Xiah squirmed, and humped the bed.

“TaeTae,” Xiah whined.

Taemin chuckled. “Sorry, love. Your ass looks amazing.” He gave it one more squeeze and released him, and Xiah scrambled to his position. Taemin waited until they were set, each one staring at the others with hunger in their eyes.

Taemin crawled onto the bed just behind Hero and made his decision. He took one chain and clipped one end to the ring on Hero’s collar. He took the other end, looped it through Uknow’s ring and then yanked it back to hook with the other end. Hero and Uknow were less than two feet from each other. He did the same with Max and Xiah. With Micky, he looped the chain through the ring on his collar and attached it to the ring in the middle of the bondage belt around his waist. The last two chains were hooked in the middle of each pair and then to his belt.

“There are the boundaries,” Taemin said and sat back against the pile of pillows against the headboard. All five of them jerked as the chains caught. He gripped Micky’s hips and pulled him down to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. His hands rubbed up and down Micky’s thighs.

“And now, you get to tell them what to do.”

He felt Micky swallow and smiled. He pressed kisses to Micky’s shoulder and continued touching his legs, spreading them over his own. Micky whimpered, pressing back against him. Taemin moved his hands up, cupping his erection and then framing it with his thumbs and fingers.

“We could just do this,” Taemin whispered. “I’ll touch you all night and the four of them just have to watch us. I wouldn’t mind.”

Max growled.

“They might though.”

Micky tilted his head back and Taemin stole whatever he was going to say in a kiss. He gripped Micky’s erection again, rubbing him through the soft tight shorts. He bent his knees, forcing Micky’s his legs open. He traced the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, fingers following the scars that had been left there.

Micky shivered and carefully undulated on his lap, rubbing his ass on Taemin’s erection.

Taemin moaned, pushing fingers into the leg of the shorts. His fingers found Micky’s balls and he cupped them gently.

One of the others whimpered.

Micky pulled back from his lips with a gasp. Taemin pressed the heel of his hand roughly onto Micky’s dick, pulling another whimper from him, and someone else.

“What do you want to watch them do?” Taemin whispered. “They will do whatever you want.”

Micky bit his lower lip, swallowed again and said, “Gag ... remember?”

Taemin met Max’s frustrated glare. “I remember. But I didn’t grab a gag, and there wasn’t one in MinKey’s box of presents for you.”

Micky shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Uknow’s cock. Gag him with ...”

Uknow made a very eager noise.

Taemin chuckled. “Don’t tell me. Tell them.”

Micky bit his lip and then shook his head.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Taemin whispered in his ear. “Trust me. They won’t hate you. I promise. Just tell them. It’ll be okay, and both of them will love it. Do you want me to help you?”

Micky nodded.

“Max,” Taemin snapped. “Micky wants you gagged on Uknow’s cock. You are not allowed to talk.”

Max narrowed his eyes at Micky, and Micky hid his face in Taemin’s neck.

“Micky, do you want Uknow to take off his shorts?” Taemin asked gently.

Micky shook his head and said, “Just ... push them down.”

“Ah, I understand,” Taemin said, though he was sure Micky hadn’t meant it. “Uknow, push the front of your shorts down, so they catch on your balls and push them up. Max, go. Do not make us repeat our commands.”

Uknow eagerly did as he was told, and Max shuffled over to him, dropped to his hands and knees and opened his mouth. Uknow had not been told he could touch his own cock, so Max maneuvered his head enough to grip the tip between his lips. He pulled back and his tongue wrapped around the crown, slicking it up enough to push a couple inches in.

Uknow moaned, head back, hands at his sides in fists to stop himself from grabbing Max’s hair.

“His cock is not to leave your mouth until Micky says,” Taemin said. “Micky, Max’s throat and mouth can be sinful; is Uknow allowed to come?”

Micky met Uknow’s eyes and Uknow smiled, slightly loopy already from Max’s tongue. “Yes,” he whispered, “but ... but not Max.”

Max glared at him again, and Taemin growled a warning. Max shut his eyes and concentrated on Uknow’s cock, taking as much as he could before being stopped by his body.

“Now what about Hero and Xiah?” Taemin asked.

Micky sat up a bit, slightly more confident. “They ... they can .. suck on each other.”

“A wonderful idea,” Taemin said and kissed his cheek. “Who’s on their back?”

“H-hero. I ... we can ... Xiah’s ass is ...”

Taemin laughed. “Oh yeah. We can watch Xiah’s ass while he fucks Hero’s throat.”

Micky nodded.

“Do they take their shorts off?”

Micky shook his head quickly. “We just got them.”

Taemin chuckled and motioned to Xiah and Hero. With the chains, it was a bit difficult and when Hero laid down, the chain jerked Uknow’s neck and forced him to bend forward, throat pulsing while he swallowed. His hands landed on Max’s lower back for balance, and Taemin let him, because Max could take more of Uknow’s cock into his throat. Since Max was already on his knees, the chain only stretched taut when Xiah climbed over Hero.

“Bare each other’s dicks, babies,” Taemin said.

Eager hands pulled the shorts down and eager erections sprang free. Xiah squealed in eagerness, let go of Hero’s shorts and sucked his dick down all at once. Hero cried out, a combination of the band smacking his balls and Xiah’s eagerness. But after a deep breath of control, he opened his mouth and took Xiah’s erection into his mouth. It was hard to see because Xiah’s legs were in the way, but the noises they both made were sexy enough.

Xiah’s hips rolled down, sensual and controlled, and Hero stopped moving and let Xiah fuck his throat.

“That was such a great idea,” Taemin said and ran his lips over Micky’s neck. “Now, what do you want me to do to you?”

Micky squirmed on his lap but turned his head enough for another kiss.

“I love to kiss you,” Taemin said, “but we can’t watch our playthings doing everything we want if we just kiss each other.”

Micky smiled. “I like this. I just want you to touch me.”

Taemin nodded and kept his hands moving all over Micky’s thighs, crotch and stomach. They watched as Max grew a bit more desperate, hips moving in time to his head bobbing on Uknow’s cock. Micky stiffened in his arms.

“What?” Taemin whispered and licked at his earlobe. “Whatever you want, just say it.”

Micky bit his lower lip, but said, “M-max, h-hump the bed.”

Max whined, but his hips dropped as soon as he was given permission, and legs spread, he humped the bed.

“Can he come?”

“No,” Micky said and smiled at Taemin’s sound of approval.

Max whined again, but kept moving

Taemin rubbed his face on Micky’s soft hair, one hand curled around his erection, the other slipping into the leg of the shorts again.

Micky whimpered and squirmed. He panted, but said, “I ... I want ... naked ... lap. Naked in your lap.”

Taemin hooked his finger into the hem of the leg of his shorts and pulled. He carefully lifted the band over his erection and Micky shimmied out of the shorts. The others did not pause in their tasks, but they all looked over, eyes hungry with lust as Micky’s pretty body was revealed. He resettled, legs still spread over Micky’s thighs. He lifted his arms and hooked them around Taemin’s neck.

Taemin moaned and sucked on a patch of pale skin. His hand circled Micky’s bare cock and the other went under his thigh, under his balls, fingernail scraping over his quivering opening.

Micky quivered right along with it, and then whispered, “Let ... let me suck on your fingers.”

Taemin hummed in agreement, and without leaving the almost-red spot on Micky’s neck, he lifted his hand and pressed fingers to Micky’s lips. He whimpered, opened his mouth and took them, licking up and down two fingers, flicking his tongue over the tips and then drawing them into his mouth. Taemin moaned, the image of Micky’s mouth on his cock making it pulse. He thrust up lightly, rubbing his erection on Micky’s ass. The shorts were so wet already.

“Now that my fingers are all wet, what do you want me to do with them?” Taemin whispered into his skin.

Micky whimpered, sucking harder.

“Tell me,” Taemin said. “You’re in charge. Tell me what to do.”

Micky released his fingers with a gasp. “Inside ... inside me. Put them inside me.”

“Both of them?”

Micky nodded frantically. “Please, please.”

“You don’t need to beg,” Taemin said lowering his hand. His wet finger easily found the crinkled skin that was twitching for something. He pressed softly, stretching the tightened muscle open. “You’re in charge.”

Micky made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and slammed his hips down, taking more of those fingers inside him. He gasped and rolled his hips and Taemin followed his lead, pumping them slowly.

“So pretty,” Taemin crooned into his ear. “My pretty Micky.”

“Our,” Uknow gasped, head thrown back.

Taemin chuckled. “Yes, sorry. Our pretty Micky. And it looks like our handsome Uknow is about to come. Are you going to come, Uknow?”

Uknow nodded frantically. “Max throat so good. So good.”

Micky stilled his movements and with slightly glassy eyes watched for a moment. “Fuck his throat,” Micky whispered. “Use your hands.”

Uknow immediately pushed up, yanking the chain and choking Hero. He gasped out an apology and then grabbed Max’s hair, fingers twisting, and he thrust forward, faster and harder, and they all heard Max gag, and then gag again.

“Faster,” Micky said.

Uknow whimpered, looked over at him and then back down at Max’s lips on his cock. He sped up, moaned again, and his head flew back, body and muscles going taut, before shuddering through his release, hips still moving. Come leaked from between Max’s lips.

“Swallow,” Micky said with a pout.

Max actually rolled his eyes, but his throat moved and Uknow moaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling away. Max though did not let him and glared up at Uknow while his tongue ran up and around the crown and ridge.

“Good boy,” Taemin said. “Remembering that you couldn’t let go of Uknow until we said.”

Uknow whined and looked over at them, fingers still tangled in Max’s hair.

“Sensitive, Uknow?”

Uknow nodded.

Taemin kissed Micky’s shoulder. “What do you think? Can Max let go of his cock?”

Micky bit his lip and nodded. “But Uknow has to fuck his mouth with one of the dildos.”

Taemin laughed as Max released Uknow’s cock. It hung, half mast, and dripped an opaque mixture of come and spit to the bed.

“Why am I being gagged?” Max demanded.

Taemin lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t remember Micky saying you could talk. Or that you could stop humping that bed.”

Max lowered his eyes and shut his mouth and moved his hips. His eyes shut with a sigh.

“S-sometimes you say mean things,” Micky whispered. “I don’t want you to say mean things right now.”

Max pouted, and Uknow hugged him and said, “It’s true. You do. We know you don’t really mean it and that you really do love us. But you can be mean.”

Max hid his face against Uknow’s shoulder.

“You can talk if you say nice things only,” Micky said.

“Nice things?” Max said.

Micky nodded. “Instead of making fun of Uknow for coming so quicky, tell him his come tastes good.”

Max frowned, and opened his mouth and shut it agian and then said, “Your come tastes good, Uknow.”

Uknow laughed and hugged him tightly. “So does yours. I hope Micky lets me have some!”

“Go get that dildo,” Taemin said.

Uknow reached for it, but even with his long arms, he couldn’t quite get to the end of the bed. He moved, and apologized to Hero, who choked again.

“Xiah and Hero can stop,” Micky said, “and Uknow can grab dildos for them, too.” His cheeks went very pink and he added, “and one for me.”

Taemin moaned. “For you, huh?”

Micky nodded. “I want you to fuck me with a dildo.”

“Oh god, no problem, beautiful.”

Xiah and Hero stopped playing with each other. Xiah sat back on his feet and Hero just shimmied down the bed a bit so Uknow could reach the pile of toys. He still had to stretch, the chain choking him just a little bit. Taemin could have moved to give him some slack, but where was the fun in that?

MinKey’s box had been full of not only five matching dildos for his pets, but also had a couple of bullets, sets of anal beads and nylon ropes. Taemin wasn’t sure what they would end up using tonight. But there was always tomorrow.

Uknow grabbed all five dildos, dropping two and then tossing them over toward them. He crawled back to them all and they all took a deep breath when the chains went slack.

“Okay,” Taemin said. “Uknow is going to fuck Max’s throat with a dildo, and I am going to fuck Micky’s ass with a dildo. What else, our darling?”

Micky squirmed and lifted hips a bit. The passaged had dried out, and Taemin’s fingers scraped along the walls. Micky didn’t seem to mind. “I ... I don’t know.”

“What do you want when I have a dildo up your ass?”

“Mouth,” Micky gasped. “Mouth on my cock.”

“Whose?” Taemin whispered. He removed his fingers, but kept them against his entrance, pressing lightly.

Micky swallowed. “Hero’s.”

“And what will Xiah be doing?”

Micky smiled and said, “Sucking on Max.”

“Who isn’t allowed to come?”

“Nope.”

Max cried out in despair and crossed his arms. Taemin grabbed both chains attached to his pets and yanked them hard, knocking everyone off balance.

“Do it.”

Micky smiled and snuggled against Taemin’s body.

The other four had to move close, and Hero came right up to Micky, between his legs, hands on his spread knees. “Can I kiss you?” Hero asked.

Micky nodded.

Taemin watched their lips touch, their mouths join and their tongues delve against each other.

Max moaned, and Taemin tore his eyes away to see Uknow sliding a dildo in and out of his mouth and his cock sliding in and out of Xiah’s mouth. The chain between Uknow and Hero was pulled tight, and Taemin reached over Hero and tugged on it. Hero choked and pulled away from Micky’s lips.

“You’re supposed to be sucking on his cock, not his tongue. Hand me the bottle of lube,” Taemin said.

Hero smiled and reached behind him for the discarded bottle of lube. And then he frowned. “Uknow! You didn’t close the lube again!”

“Sorry, Hero! Sorry!”

Hero huffed.

Taemin smiled and held out his hand. Hero dumped the lube right onto his fingers, some of it dripping onto Micky’s thigh. Taemin rubbed his fingers together and then put them under Micky’s thigh and pressed them back inside him, three now that it was slick. Micky moaned and leaned his head back on Taemin’s shoulder.

Hero licked his lips, went down to his hands and lowered his head. He started with soft licks to the head and shaft of Micky’s erection. He paused in the gentle treatment to suck precome from the tip and then went back to licking.

Micky whimpered, gripped Hero’s hair and said, “Suck. Suck on me.”

Hero nodded and used his lips to lift Micky’s cock away from his body. Taemin timed it to right when Hero bobbed his head and he jammed his fingers up, inside Micky’s clenching channel. He whimpered and grinded down on the fingers and then lifted up into Hero’s mouth.

“Are you going to come?” Taemin whispered into Micky’s ear.

Micky shook his head. “Not ... not ... yet.”

“Do you want that dildo inside you now?”

Micky nodded frantically. “Yes, now. Please.”

“Don’t beg,” Taemin reminded him and crooked his fingers. “Command. Be in charge.”

“Yes. I ... Dildo. Put it inside me.”

Taemin felt something nudge the back of his hand and he looked down at Hero who met his eyes, smiling around Micky’s dick. Taemin pulled his fingers free and nodded his thanks as they wrapped around the dildo. The dildos weren’t large or wide, just enough to tease his pets, but not satisfactorily fuck them.

Taemin pressed the tip against Micky’s puckered entrance and then pushed, just enough. It popped into him, sliding past the tight ring of muscles and up inside. Micky keened, hips rising, and Hero gagged on his cock before he could adjust. Taemin let it sit there for a moment, and then pushed it a bit deeper before pulling it back and slipping the tip around Micky’s opening again.

“No,” Micky said. “Inside. Fuck me with it.”

Taemin chuckled and shoved it back in. Micky sighed and then his tight body just relaxed and he smiled up at Taemin and moved, rolling his hips steadily. Taemin held the dildo still and just let Micky move.

“Do you like that?” Taemin whispered.

Micky nodded. “Yes, oh yes. It’s ... it’s ... oh god. Hero, stop, stop, please. Stop.”

Hero opened his mouth, let Micky’s dick fall with a splat to his stomach, but it was a bit too late, and Micky keened, high and broken, hips lifting and slamming down on the dildo as he came hard, shivering while splattering his stomach with clumps of white.

“Can I lick you clean?” Hero whispered.

Micky tried to nod.

Hero bit his lip against a happy sound and immediately went to work, lapping at every drop and swirling his tongue around the weeping slip and messy crown.

“Fuck me, Hero,” Micky whispered.

Hero lifted his head, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Y-yeah. I want ... I want ... I want a dick inside me.”

“Not TaeTae?” Hero asked even as he shuffled closer to move into position. His collar dug into his neck and the chain stretched taut.

Micky looked up at Taemin. “Not yet. Not ... not until we fuck on his lap.”

“What about the others?”

Micky bit his lip and looked over Hero’s shoulder. His cheeks went pink but he still said, “Max needs to be full of beads and Xiah can ride his cock and Uknow can come and fuck Hero.

Taemin moaned and dipped his head down to steal a kiss. “Such a dirty mouth and sinful ideas from you today, Micky. You are going to be in charge more often.”

Hero nodded. “All the time.”

Taemin gripped the chains again and yanked on them. “Come over here so I can touch you and play with you while you do what Micky says.”

Uknow let the dildo fall from Max’s mouth and he gasped heavily before saying, “Your cock is better in my mouth than a dildo.”

Uknow laughed. “I agree. You’re so smart, Max!”

Max rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. Uknow moved in behind Hero, the chain completely slack between them for the first time. He put his arms around Hero’s waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

“Can we take the shorts off now?” Xiah asked and settled on the bed next to them.

Micky said, “You can, because you are going to ride Max’s cock, but no one else.”

The others groaned, including Taemin. But then they all got into position. Max stayed on his back, grabbed his knees when Micky told him to. His shorts were pulled down enough to bare his ass, and they bunched up around his cock and balls. He asked, “Am I getting gagged again?”

“No,” Micky said. “But you have to be nice! Nice!”

Max nodded.

Xiah grabbed a long trail of anal beads. The lube was by Hero’s knee so he picked it up and poured a large puddle in Xiah’s palm. Xiah rolled the beads around in it, making sure they were completely covered. He pressed the first bead against Max’s tight body and it disappeared, sucked in.

Max’s moaned, fingers digging into his skin. “Good ... good, please. Please.”

Xiah pressed in another one.

“Micky,” Hero whined.

Micky laughed and nodded. He squirmed on Taemin’s lap, pulling another moan from the frustrated owner who really should be in charge. Micky lifted his legs and shifted down, and Taemin grabbed behind his knees to keep him spread open for Hero. Their lips met first, and then they both gasped and Hero pressed forward, hips jerking in small thrusts.

Uknow kissed Hero’s shoulders and let him settle down until he was pushing Hero’s shorts off his ass, far enough to slide his slick erection over his cleft.

“Wait, wait,” Hero muttered and then gasped when Uknow thrust forward. “Fuck.”

“So-sorry, Hero,” Uknow muttered and kissed his neck and shoulders.

“Move,” Micky growled, and Hero nodded, eyes shut tight, mouth open in pleasure, he moved between the two of them.

Taemin wanted to watch and he frowned. He was about to voice his protest when a whimper from Xiah had him looking there. Just in time to see Max’s heavy, pulsing cock disappear into Xiah’s body. Taemin moaned. He gripped Micky’s ear between his teeth and pushed Micky down and pulsed his hips up.

“Tell Hero to come. Tell him to come and move his dick so I can slam into you and fuck you through his come.”

Micky whimpered.

And then Max screamed. “Please! Please! Micky please, let me come, please!”

Xiah was bouncing on him fast, the chain clicking between them.

Max whimpered, knees bent and hips lifting, slamming into Xiah. Three of the anal beads hung out of his ass. Taemin wondered if they had been pushed out or if Xiah just got impatient and climbed on top of him. He begged again, and then again.

Micky opened his mouth and sighed and then said, “Tell Xiah something nice but not about his ass and then you can come! And then you have to make him come too!”

Max moaned in frustration. “He ... your ... fuck, Xiah ... your ... pretty smile. So pretty. So cute, please, oh god, please. I love your smile and your stupid laugh.”

“That’s not nice,” Micky warned.

“Your stupid fun fun laugh, please, please!”

Micky actually giggled and said, “Okay, you can come,”

And Max screamed, grabbed Xiah’s hips and slammed his cock up into him, their bodies smacking together. Every inch of his skin quivered, and his breath turned to choked moans, punctuating his release. He collapsed on the bed, body heaving with the effort. Very carefully, Xiah rolled his hips, drawing a whimper from the youngest, and then he lifted up and Max’s cock fell out of him, and Xiah curled his hips and come pulsed from his body and dripped to the bed.

“Finger him and play with him and suck on him until he comes,” Micky said.

Max nodded and held up a finger. “One ... one second.”

Micky giggled again and then turned his attention back to Hero. “Are you going to come soon?”

“I want to, can I?”

“Whenever you want.”

“So not fair,” Max whimpered.

Micky’s next giggles were swallowed by Hero’s mouth, and Hero moved a bit faster, thrusts less measured and more chaotic. Micky squirmed, rubbing against Taemin’s erection, and he moaned, wondering if Micky meant for him to come in the damn shorts. He was the only one who hadn’t had any skin to skin stimulation on his dick. He agreed with Max. It was so not fair.

“Micky,” Hero muttered and added unintelligible words after that. His mouth closed on Micky’s shoulder and he rocked back and forth, moaning deeply. Uknow ran his hands up and down Hero’s back and added his own whispers of how gorgeous Hero was and how pretty his cock looked inside Hero’s body.

Taemin slipped his hand between them and grabbed Micky’s erection, knowing that each stroke of his hand would tighten Micky’s channel around Hero’s dick and get his prettiest pet to come faster.

“Oh, Micky, so ... so feels ... oh god.” Hero’s hands went to MIcky’s thighs, pushing himself flush against Uknow’s chest. He panted, body quaking, and then slowly, his hips stilled and his shivered and relaxed, lips curling in a self-satisfied smile.

“My turn,” Taemin growled.

Micky smiled and touched Hero’s shoulder. “Go play with Xiah.”

Hero nodded, pressed one more kissed to his lips and climbed away. Uknow moaned when he slipped from his body, and then he scooted close.

“What do I get to do now?” Uknow asked with a smile and a kiss for Micky.

“Fuck me,” Micky said.

“Hey!” Taemin protested.

Micky’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red. “Fuck me with TaeTae. Both of you.”

Taemin froze. He did not double penetrate his pets. He knew that with proper stretching that it wouldn’t hurt them, but beyond two small dildos, or his cock and a small dildo he did not want to stretch his pets so much that they ended up being loose and useless.

“Please,” Micky whispered, aware of Taemin’s reluctance.

Taemin knew that Micky’s last owner abused him and stretched him and had his friends double penetrate Micky all the time. Taemin’s dick was not small, and Uknow was the largest of his pets. Taemin wasn’t completely against the idea, but after six months without, he was worried it would hurt MIcky.

“Are you sure?” Taemin finally asked.

Micky nodded. “Please. I ... I ... love sex, but it’s ... please, I miss it.”

Taemin nodded, and said, “Okay. Move just a bit so I can get the shorts off.”

Micky smiled widely and flew into Uknow’s arms for a moment. Taemin pulled off the shorts, the wet front separating from his dick with a squelch. He adjusted the pillows behind him to make sure that he had enough room, and then he released the chains that connected the other four to him, and the chain connecting Uknow to Hero. He didn’t want Micky to get hurt because of them, but he kept the chain that attached Micky to his belt. The other three were still close. Xiah was on his back with his legs spread. Max had his mouth, tongue and fingers practically inside his ass and Hero was licking his nipples and stroking his cock.

Taemin settled against the pillows and held out his arms. Micky transferred from Uknow to him, straddling Taemin’s thighs. Taemin pulled him close enough to kiss, fingers dipping to the sticky mess in his cleft.

“You are going to sit on my cock,” Taemin whispered, “and then Uknow is going to press his fingers inside you and cover everything with lube. But if it’s too tight or too much or he doesn’t think he will fit, we are not doing this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Micky bit his plump lower lip and nodded. Taemin moaned and lapped at his mouth and sucked that lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it.

“Love you,” Taemin whispered.

Micky’s smile could have lit up the world as far as Taemin was concerned. “Love you,” he replied.

Sticky-slick fingers gripped Taemin’s cock sliding up and down a few times. He moaned, adjusted just a bit and squeezed Micky’s ass. Uknow tugged him up and the head of his cock slipped along Micky’s cleft. His entire body shivered and more precome pulsed from the slit.

“Don’t tease me,” Taemin warned.

Uknow giggled and held him steady. “Sorry, TaeTae.”

Micky rolled his hips back, following Uknow’s direction. His eyes fluttered shut as he pushed down, and Taemin’s cock slid into him. Micky gasped and Taemin groaned. He wrapped his arms around Micky’s body and found his lips for a deep kiss. Neither moved for a moment, not until Uknow’s fingers pressed into Micky’s body, just above Taemin’s cock.

Micky gasped, head tilted back and he rocked down roughly. Taemin buried his face in Micky’s neck, letting his pet do the work. Uknow stopped him long enough to add two more fingers, which curled around Taemin’s erection and twisted deeper and deeper into Micky with every downward thrust.

Noise ranging from disbelief to pleasure and awe tore from Micky’s throat. He adjusted his hips, curled his waist and rubbed his erection on Taemin’s stomach.

“Mas-Mast-TaeTae, I ... I ...” Micky whimpered.

Taemin kissed up along his jaw, to his lips. “Ready for Uknow?”

Micky nodded frantically. “Please, please, please, please! Uknow, please.”

“Okay, Micky, okay. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, you won’t. Want fuck. Me! Want you! Want you.”

“Okay, Micky okay. I will.” Uknow shuffled in behind him, arm around his waist to keep Micky steady. He held his dick above Taemin’s, and Taemin worried for a moment, about his pet, and he really was too small for this, and then Uknow pushed, and the pressure around his cock doubled, and Micky whimpered, stance widening, hips stretching, and Uknow echoed his whimper and pushed a bit further.

Micky fell against Taemin’s chest, gasping. His moans took on words, and Taemin let himself relax, hearing Micky mutter, “So good, so good, so so so good,” over and over again.

Uknow stopped with his body completely pressed against Micky’s. His cock was pulsing and his lower lip was being gnawed on by his teeth.

“It’s so tight,” he moaned and withdrew just a little bit before thrusting back in.

“Slow, love,” Taemin managed to say through the pleasure spiraling along his skin. “Go slow.”

Uknow whimpered and moved again, withdrawing and entering. He settled on a rhythm that Micky started following, rolling against Taemin as Uknow retreated and pressing against Uknow as he thrust forward. The pressure and sensations from Uknow’s cock and Micky’s tight body were more than Taemin could handle.

Taemin didn’t dare move. He held Micky’s hip with one hand and dragged the other up his spine to tangle in his hair. Micky panted against his chest, constantly moving his hips, rubbing on him and whimpering.

“Micky, Micky, Micky,” Uknow gasped and fell against him. Micky kept going, movements still smooth but a bit wayward now smashed between the two of them. “I ... I can’t ... I ... oh.” Uknow shivered and Taemin felt his cock pulse right before being coated with warmth.

Both of his pets fell against him, and Taemin wrapped his arms around them while Uknow recovered. He shifted and moaned, pulling out of Micky as slowly as possible. But he stayed close and pressed his lips to Micky’s cheek. “Felt good, pretty Micky.”

Micky’s smiled softly and turned his head enough for a kiss.

“Now what?” Uknow asked.

Micky tilted his head up and smiled at Taemin. “We make TaeTae beg.”

Taemin bit back a groan and he lifted an eyebrow in question.

Micky didn’t even blush as he said, “You have four more pets to fuck before you can come.”

Taemin did not stop the next moan. He held Micky tightly and buried his face in his neck, hips instinctively rolling and thrusting up into Micky. He wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer, and to fuck the other four without coming? It was almost impossible.

“And what happens if I come right now?” Taemin whispered, not having to fake the desperation in his voice.

Micky bit his lip and said, “Then you don’t get to be in charge tomorrow.”

Taemin lifted his head and met Micky’s eyes. “Explain.”

“Well,” Micky said and shifted his hips. His body tightened around Taemin’s cock, pulling a whimper from Taemin’s throat. “We like being in charge for a night. We do, but we like it when you’re in charge the most.”

Uknow was nodding. “We like it when you tie us up, all together, and just use us whenever you want.”

“And when you make us crawl after you,” Xiah added and he moved in to press against Taemin’s leg.

Max nodded. “And when you punish us. We like it.”

“I know you do,” Taemin said with a moan. “You want that tomorrow?”

“Do you?” Hero said with a challenge. “Do you want us at your mercy and begging and pleading to let us come?”

“Oh god, yes,” Taemin whispered.

Micky put his hands on Taemin’s chest and pushed away. “Then you better not come until you’ve fucked all of us.” Micky lifted his hips and Taemin’s cock slipped out of him and landed against his stomach with a splat.

Taemin whimpered, and then he nodded.

He turned around and put his head on the bed. The chain connecting him to Taemin’s belt went taut and he pulled his head a bit more so the collar dug into his neck. He moaned and reached between his legs. His fingers traced his stretched opening and he pressed them into himself. They were covered in Uknow’s come and he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them.

Taemin groaned, cock pulsing just from watching. “Fine, fine. Who first?”

“Youngest first,” Micky whispered.

Max shouted in joy and pressed a quick kiss to Micky’s ass, the closet body part to him. He climbed over Taemin’s lap. “Someone needs to take the beads out of my ass,” Max said.

Taemin’s hands slipped down his back, and he wrapped a finger around the string connecting the beads. He pulled lightly, and used his other fingers to feel the rim of Changmin’s body stretch open to release it. Max moaned and pressed forward, kissing Taemin’s neck in the same place that he had marked Taemin earlier.

Taemin pulled out another bead. “How many did Xiah put inside you?”

“Not enough,” Xiah said with a laugh.

Max nodded. “Want your cock though. Beads good. But cock TaeTae. Please.”

Taemin yanked on the string, popping two beads out of him at once. He cried out and shivered. Taemin tugged one more time, and the last bead fell out of him. Taemin dropped the toy and yanked Max closer by his hips. Another hand grabbed his erection, held it up and Max sank down on it before Taemin had time to prepare himself for the slick glide of pulsating muscles.

He almost came, just from that, and knew this was all a lost cause. There was no way he wouldn’t come before he’d fucked all of his pets.

Max gasped into his ear and shifted his hips before pulling up.

Taemin groaned and gasped, “Wait. Five seconds. Just ...”

Max stopped and Taemin breathed deeply. Fingers curled around his balls and squeezed.

“No stopping,” Micky said. “Cheating.”

Taemin moaned again and Uknow and Xiah giggled.

Max continued moving.

Whispers from the other four reached his ears, but he heard nothing beyond the rush of pleasure in his mind. He lost track of everything but the feel of sliding in and out of Max’s body and the press of lips against his, an eager tongue shoving into his mouth. Pleasure twisted through his gut, coiling tight and ready to spring.

And then Max stopped, and Taemin cursed, head thrown back, eyes flying open. Max cursed too and then moved away from him. Taemin glared at the other pets’ satisfied smiles.

“We never said how long you had to fuck each of us,” Micky said as Xiah climbed over Taemin’s legs.

Taemin’s smile had enough time to appear and then fingers curled around his cock and Xiah sat on him, taking him all at once, plopping down with a bright smile and rush of breath.

“Not last,” Xiah said and started moving.

Taemin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Xiah’s waist. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, full of little whimpers and happy noises from Xiah. Taemin’s hands slipped down to his ass, squeezing and lifting him up and down. Xiah’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth open in a quiet moan. His hands rested against Taemin’s shoulders, just for balance, and he let Taemin control the speed and intensity. The need to come wasn’t any less frantic for Taemin, but the different angle, the different pet, kept it at bay. Each one of his pets liked different things, and while each was okay on their own, when they switched so often like this, it kept Taemin from settling into an orgasm-inducing rhythm.

Micky stopped Xiah way too soon, and Hero replaced him. Taemin leaned back against the pillows and smiled. He kept his hands on Hero’s hips in a loose grip, but otherwise let Hero do what he wanted. Hero liked to have Taemin inside him as long as possible, so instead of lifting, he rolled his hips, keeping his body pressed to Taemin’s. Taemin leaned his head back with a groan. The movements weren’t any less pleasurable, and Hero loved to kiss. After only a few hip rolls to find a rhythm, Hero attacked Taemin’s mouth, hands around his neck. The lustful fuzz in Taemin’s head grew and zingged down his skin. Hero’s mouth moved down to his neck, and sharp teeth left little bites on his way to Taemin’s chest.

When Micky tried to stop him, Hero growled and bit down around the skin in his mouth. His entire body clenched, tightening around Taemin’s cock.

Taemin’s moaned and tried to thrust up into the tight hold.

And then Hero’s head was yanked back, Micky’s fingers tangled in his short hair. Hero glared at him.

Micky cowered under the glare for a moment and then swallowed and said, “It’s ... It’s U-Uknow’s turn.”

Hero growled at him again.

“Hey,” Taemin said and turned his face to his. “Micky’s in charge remember.”

“But I was so close,” Hero said with a pout. He crossed his arms and curled his hips again, and Taemin moaned.

“Go play with Max,” Micky said. “It’s Uknow’s turn.”

Hero sighed and shot one more glare at Micky before placing one more deep kiss to Taemin’s mouth. He shifted back and fell to the bed and curled his hand around his dick. “Come fuck me, Max.”

Taemin watched as Max crawled over his beautiful pet (not that they all weren’t beautiful, but Hero was unearthly beautiful), but Uknow took that moment to climb into his lap and instead of seeing Max push into Hero, he heard Hero whimper, gasp and then demand that he be fucked properly!

Taemin pulled Uknow close and moved his hips slowly. Uknow mirrored his movements, and between the two of them, settled into a steady rhythm that had Taemin seeing stars.

“Can I come now?” Taemin said, voice labored.

Micky laughed and said, “Yes.”

“Fucking good about time, fucking hell,” Taemin grumbled. He put his hand on Uknow’s back and twisted, rolling them over. He slipped out of Uknow’s body and he took just enough time to grip behind his knees, spread him open, before slamming back inside him.

Hands ran up and down his back, followed by two sets of lips. Fingers dug into his ass and then slipped through his cleft, and Taemin moaned, thrusting faster. A tongue lapped at the curves of his ass and then followed the fingers, and Taemin’s eyes flew open in surprise at the sensual feeling on sensitive skin.

Uknow pouted up at him and licked his lips and said, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” and Taemin leaned forward, hooking Uknow’s knees at his elbows. Uknow lifted his head up to meet him half way. Through the kiss and the intense touches, Taemin could hear Hero panting and whimpering, Max grunting, and Xiah humming in contentment. Fingers carded through his hair, and a voice slithered into his ear.

“Did I do a good job being in charge?” Micky whispered.

Taemin moaned, but couldn’t do anything to answer the question. The orgasm that had been threatening since he’d first seen his pets in those polka-dotted shorts was screaming through him, pulsing and twisting and blinding him. He came hard, body stilling and then shuddering, as he emptied himself inside Uknow.

Taemin was pretty sure he blacked out for a second, because the next thing he felt were the fingers in his hair and another hand on his hip, pushing, and a voice saying that he was squishing him. Squishing him!

Taemin moaned and lifted his head and saw Uknow pouting up at him.

“You are squishing me,” Uknow muttered.

Taemin swallowed and tried to apologize and couldn’t talk, so he just rolled away and whimpered when he slipped out of Uknow’s body. Micky licked his lips, kept Uknow’s legs bent and dropped down to lick up the come dripping from him. He was only there for a moment, before crawling up Uknow’s body and adjusting himself enough to slip into him. Uknow groaned and nodded and gasped. “Good, Micky. So, fuck me. Micky, Micky, Micky, Micky.”

Xiah silenced his mutterings by sliding his dick over Uknow’s lips and Uknow turned his head and opened his mouth and sucked Xiah deep. Max and Hero had switched places and Max had his head on the bed with Hero slamming into him from behind.

Taemin watched for a few minutes. He was close enough to tangle one hand in Max’s hair and the other hand squeezed Xiah’s ass. He could have easily come again that night, but he really did want all his pets well rested for the next day. They were going to be ringed up and restrained most of the day, bodies open and gaping from how much he planned on fucking them with his cock and with their toys.

He waited until they had all come one more time, and they fell into a well-fucked pile of satisfaction. He removed all the chains and his belt, and then stood on shaky legs and crossed the room. He turned the lights off, plugged in the nightlight and then went back to bed. He crawled from pet to pet and gave them each a kiss and touched their heated skin. He whispered love into their ears and returned their happy, tired smiles. They rearranged themselves under the blanket, and Taemin made sure that Micky was pressed right against him.

Micky smiled up at him. “TaeTae, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Love you. You make me safe and happy.”

Taemin’s throat closed up and he nodded. “I’m glad. You deserve it. My pretty, pretty pet.”

“Am I pretty, too?” Uknow asked, mumbled. His eyes drooping.

“Of course. You’re pretty, and Hero is pretty, and Max is pretty.”

“And me too!” Xiah said with a pout.

Taemin smiled. “And Xiah, too.” He reached over and ran his finger over Xiah’s cheek. “All so pretty. And perfect. My perfect, pretty darlings.”


End file.
